


F1 World - Magic Monza

by pcwtosh



Series: Driving Fast In The Hard Lane [2]
Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Anal Sex, Friends With Benefits, Kissing, M/M, Oral Sex, Orgasm, Tickle Fights, Twinks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-28
Updated: 2020-04-28
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:22:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23892274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pcwtosh/pseuds/pcwtosh
Summary: A week ago Pierre had officially been demoted from the Red Bull Racing team to their junior team Torro Rosso. A contributory factor, the rise of the teen racing star, McLaren's Lando Norris!Who will prevail at the home of speed, Monza - Italy?!
Relationships: Lando Norris/Pierre Gasly
Series: Driving Fast In The Hard Lane [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1682599
Kudos: 23





	F1 World - Magic Monza

Disclaimer: Hey folks, this story is just a fantasy and I have no evidence that this actually happened, but we can all dream. Happy reading.

**F1 World - Magic Monza**

Lando rounded the Parabolique for the final time and crossed the line, 10th place and a world championship point! He pulled into parc firme and jumped out of the car to celebrate with the team, the crew mobbed him with high-fives and pats on the back.

Exhausted he entered The Pen after the race to speak to the media and the barrage of post race questions, he couldn't help but smile. Completing his rounds he made for his motorhome to get showered and changed. "Lucky boy." Pierre smiled as he moved alongside Lando, another lap and I would've passed you." He continued. Lando turned sideways as they walked offering Pierre a handshake, "great race mate. Unlucky for you not getting a point though, sorry." Lando beamed back. "It's fine, there's plenty of races to go. Are you going to the after-party?" Pierre smiled, "definitely, i need to celebrate don't I?!" Lando grinned, "how about you?" "Yes, I will be there to celebrate with Charles. Let's talk about the race there." Pierre continued, "Ok, catch you later.” Lando beamed as Pierre continued on to the Torro Rosso motorhome. 

Lando cleaned himself up and made his way down to the party with his teammate Carlos. "That was shit for you today mate, what have the team said to you?" Lando started, "well just a sorry and that next time things will be better." Carlos replied, "that's mierda man." Lando smirked, "as is your spanish." Carlos laughed. The McLaren boys entered the party full of F1 personnel and went straight to the bar, Carlos ordering a Mojito, Lando a Coca-Cola. "Lando, you're an adult, drink a man's drink." Carlos demanded, Lando giggled, "I love coca-cola and I hate the taste of beer." "Ok kid" Carlos smiled sipping his cocktail and exhaling loudly with satisfaction. 

"Salud!" Carlos shouted, taking a gulp of his drink again before turning away to talk to his former teammate Nico Hulkenburg. Lando smiled and watched him go, [ _rude_ ] he grinned to himself. "Heyyyy McLaren, congratulations." Pierre beamed clutching a bottle of beer. "What are you drinking?" He continued, "Coke, and you?" Lando smiled, "Heineken" Pierre said presenting the label, embarrassed Lando looked at his feet, "you did a great job today." Pierre shouted over the music, "I hate you though for stealing my point." Lando looked down again smirking, "sorry, but you know how it is." Lando giggled. "I didn't get you." Pierre shouted straining to hear, he moved closer to Lando, his aftershave filled Lando's nostrils. "Errr, I said better luck next time if you can catch me!" Lando shouted, Pierre smiled back at Lando.

“How are you finding your first year of F1?” Pierre asked, “I’m awesome! Everything I expected and more. How about you?” Lando beamed. “I think everyone is full of shit.” Pierre smiled, Lando surveyed taken aback, “How do you mean?” he asked. “Everyone is full of shit, well most people are, everyone tells you that you’re amazing and then when it all goes wrong they can’t get rid of you fast enough.” A hatred had dimmed the twinkle that usually accompanied his smile. “Yeah I can tell what you mean, I felt sorry for you with the whole Red Bull thing, but then if F1 wasn’t so cut-throat I wouldn’t be here in the first place right, think of Stoffel.” Lando said, Pierre looked at him and his smile returned with a nod. “Do you want to go outside so we don’t have to shout over this shitty music?” Lando offered, “Yeah sure.” And they headed for the balcony.

“I have a lot of respect for you Lando, you’re always happy and smiling and I don’t understand how.” Pierre started, Lando smiled back, “It’s easy when your car is scoring points.” he replied. “Well yeah, but I saw you after Spa when you broke down on the last lap and you were still smiling.” Pierre continued. “Yeah, it wasn’t anyone’s fault. We had a good race and a week later we are here scoring another point.” Lando shrugged. “And let’s be honest last week was not a week to be sad about losing points.” he continued, Pierre took a large gulp of his beer. _[Shit, I shouldn’t have reminded him about that,]_ Lando watched Pierre before pulling him in for a hug. Pierre fell into Lando’s arms, the McLaren driver comforting his head, Lando couldn’t help but smell Pierre’s hair as it brushed under his nostrils. “Thank you Lando.” Pierre murmured, nuzzling into him and giving him a peck on the neck, stunned Lando froze for a moment before responding by kissing Pierre on the top of his head.

Pierre pulled away and surveyed Lando’s expression smiling at him, “you’re cute Lando.” Lando’s blushes were masked by the darkness but his embarrassment was clear by the way he looked to the ground again, “thanks” he smirked loosening his grip on the Frenchman slightly. “Why are you embarrassed?” Pierre laughed, “I don’t really know.” Lando giggled, “you’re cute too.” he continued, “and thank you.” Pierre smiled closing the gap between them and giving him a peck on the cheek this time. Lando blushed again, Pierre watched the Brit’s expression smiling still, “How about we go somewhere a little more private?” Pierre beamed, “Ok, where?” Lando giggled, “I will sneak you into our motorhome.” Pierre chuckled, taking a final swig of his beer before placing it down on a table, Lando placed down his glass and followed Pierre away.

They returned to the paddock and headed into the Torro Rosso motorhome. Pierre led the way to his compartment, "do you want a cola...it's red bull cola?" Pierre offered "err ok." Lando replied, Pierre handed him a can before popping one open for himself. Sitting down on the bed he patted the space next to him and Lando took a seat. The British boy took a swig of the cola and pulled a face that resembled someone biting into a lemon. Pierre sniggered, [ _so fucking cute_ ,] "tastes like shit doesn't it." Pierre laughed, Lando nodded, "why didn't you warn me." He replied. "I wanted to see your cute face screwed up like that." Pierre smiled staring directly into Lando's eyes. Pierre leaned forward and his lips made contact with Lando's, the McLaren star relaxed, enjoying their oral embrace, Pierre's full red lips sucking gently on Lando's.

The Torro Rosso driver placed his hand on Lando’s knee and squeezed as the boys continued to kiss each other, Lando felt the electricity charging through him as the Frenchman’s hand began to move up his thigh. The 19-year-old grew confident, taking hold of Pierre’s side as he firmly kissed the Frenchman back. Encouraged Pierre pushed forward kissing Lando harder, he reached under the teenager’s t-shirt and stroked his smooth skin. Lando began to giggle as Pierre’s fingers lightly ran across his skin, the Torro Rosso driver pulled away, “What are you laughing at?” he asked, “I’m ticklish.” Lando beamed, still giggling to himself, “bad luck.” Pierre grinned and went straight for Lando’s sides with his fingers. The teenager jumped up and back as the Frenchman dug into his sides. Lando howled with laughter writhing to break free, his legs kicked while Pierre pinned him to the bed, “nooooooo.” Lando cried with laughter, “not fair, not fairrrrrr.” he grabbed Pierre’s left hand and pinned it down with his bum trying to avoid the second hand. The Frenchman wriggled his hand to break loose but before he could Lando wrapped his legs around Pierre’s waist managing to pull him sideways onto the bed and pin him down. Pierre tried to squirm free but quick as a cat Lando caught his wrists and pinned him down with all his weight. “Ha! Ok, you can NEVER do that again!!!” Lando chuckled panting, “Fine, so you win twice today.” Pierre beamed back at him.

Panting they took a moment to get their breath back, Lando leaned down and they kissed again. Pierre’s hands were pinned up under Lando’s hands, he freed himself and reached for Lando’s sides again, the McLaren driver tensed instinctively but this time Pierre pulled Lando’s shirt straight up to his neck, Lando pulled back and Pierre finished taking his shirt off him, “lie down?” Pierre half asked half commanded, Lando nodded jumping off him and on to his back. Pierre picked himself up and pulled his shirt over his head, dropping it aside then turned to Lando’s crotch. The Frenchman unbuttoned Lando’s jeans and reached into the teenager’s bulge. Lando moaned as Pierre groped his hard cock, the 23-year-old’s soft hands stroked Lando gently through the soft fabric.

Pierre’s hand slid through the fly of Lando’s boxers and pulled through his 7.5 inch cock. Lando’s cock was uncut and average with a neat bush of soft hairs at the base. Lando reached over towards Pierre’s crotch as the Frenchman’s hand slid down his shaft. The Brit squeezed the bulge in Pierre’s jeans before unbuttoning them and dropping his fly. Lando then pulled down Pierre’s boxers and his 6.5 inch boner sprang free, the teenager’s blue eyes studied the Frenchman’s cock, his boner was veiny with shaved pubes at the base. Lando cooed, the feeling of Pierre’s soft hands gliding along his shaft, an urge in Lando pushed him forward and without warning he took Pierre’s boner in his mouth. 

Moderately stroking Lando’s cock, Pierre beamed at the teeanger and his slim frame as his head bobbed in and out of his crotch. Pierre moaned before leaning over to take Lando’s cock in his own mouth in a misshapen 69. The Frenchman’s thick tongue ran down the teenager’s boner before his full lips pulled Lando’s foreskin up. Like a pro, Pierre swallowed all 7.5 inches of Lando with ease, he removed the teenager’s cock from his mouth and peeled back the foreskin surveying Lando’s tasty head before swallowing him again, Lando’s sensitive head quivered with excitement in the back of Pierre’s throat. Lando continued sucking on Pierre’s boner, the French boy was wet with excitement as Lando’s tongue explored his cock, Lando paid particular attention to the veins making sure to trace a few with his tongue.

Intrigued, Pierre reached up with both hands and pulled at Lando’s jeans. The Brit stopped for a second to raise his hips and the Frenchman pulled his jeans down to his ankles. It was Pierre’s turn to pull off Lando’s cock so he could pull the teenager’s jeans and boxers over his feet. Pierre then moved away from Lando, the teenager’s blue eyes followed him disappointedly as Pierre’s cock bounced in front of him, the Torro Rosso driver was busy kicking off his own jeans and boxers before jumping up onto the bed and crawling between Lando’s legs.

The French boy surveyed Lando's slim toned frame, his body was practically hairless except for his armpits and pubes, his tight nipples were brown and erect on his smooth tanned skin. Pierre ran his hand up Lando’s smooth leg and moved closer to him stopping at his crotch, “Lando, how do you feel about me fucking you?” Pierre asked boldly. Lando grinned back at him, “Ok loser.” he teased, Pierre gave him a tap on the leg, smirking back at him then pushed Lando’s smooth legs up and lowered his face down. The Brit’s arse looked inviting and taking him by the hamstrings Pierre pushed Lando’s legs open exposing his hole. Pierre ran his tongue along Lando’s hole, the teenager cooing gently and began to jerk himself. “Ooooh that’s nice.” Lando giggled as Pierre’s tongue pushed his hole open and began to moisten it. 

Pierre stroked his own cock as he licked Lando’s innocent hole, the teenager tasted arousingly delicious. Pierre’s chin pressed all the way into Lando’s cheeks as the Torro Rosso driver pushed his tongue as far in as it could reach. Pierre’s fingers grazed Lando’s smooth balls as he searched inside the teenager’s hole. “Fucking hell Pierre.” Lando moaned again, the Frenchman sucked hard before pulling away and up to kiss Lando. Pierre’s lips pinned Lando’s head down again as they swapped saliva, Lando tasting the flavour of his own arse on Pierre’s tongue before the Frenchman pulled himself up again. Reaching into a bedside draw he removed a tube of lube and a condom, slipping it on and lubing himself up, then adding plenty of lube to two fingers he placed them at Lando’s hole before pushing in slowly. Lando moaned again as Pierre’s fingers moved gently inside him, twisting slowly and then sliding back out.

Pierre moved closer to the McLaren driver’s hole and slowly pushed his head against Lando’s entrance. The teenager took in a breath and pushed out slowly, instantly Pierre’s thick pink head pushed its way into Lando’s tight hole. Pierre’s left hand held his cock while his right hand held the teenager’s left ankle keeping him steady. Lando surveyed Pierre’s broad chest, his hairy nipples and the trail of hair between his pecs all the while his rival’s cock pushed further inside him. Pierre watched himself sink deeper into the English boy, his tight hole swallowing Pierre as he pushed in further and further. Pierre let go of his cock and began to push it in using just his hips, Pierre’s dazzling blue eyes met with Lando’s own blue eyes and they smiled at each other as Pierre’s bushy pubes tickled Lando’s smooth cheeks. The expression on Lando’s face was surprisingly calm as Pierre’s crotch pushed against his hole. The French boy leant forward to kiss the teenager and as their lips met Pierre’s hairy thighs pulled his cock back slowly and in again.

Lando jerked himself gently between their naked chests as Pierre’s hips pulled his cock out before sliding back in, their tongues swirling and twirling as Pierre’s hairy bum pushed him back in harder. Pierre pulled off Lando’s lips and sucked on the English boy’s neck as he began to fuck him harder. Lando bit his lip and groaned loudly as the Torro Rosso driver explored his smooth neck all the while his arse muscles rejoiced as Pierre’s 6.5 inches slid inside him. Pierre’s lips kissed at Lando’s pec before paying special attention to his tight brown nipple. The French boy swirled his tongue around it before his big lips sucked on it, Lando groaned again as Pierre fucked him and teased his erect nipple with his teeth and beautiful lips.

“Fuck me French boy.” Lando smiled, Pierre smiled back at him feeling hotter than ever as he penetrated the teenager’s hole. Pierre kissed Lando square in the middle of his belly before moving upright and running his tongue up the inside of Lando’s smooth skinny leg. Pierre’s hips rocked into Lando’s hole automatically as he nipped at the twink’s skinny calf muscle. Pierre leant forward again, tightening Lando’s skinny hamstrings and using his own knees as leverage to thrust into Lando even deeper, the youngster's eyes began to roll around in his head as the 23-year-old’s hairy legs thrusted his cock inside him.

Lando’s eyes spinning, he regained focus on Pierre’s face, “can I ride you?” Lando’s cheeky smile beamed up at Pierre, “of course.” Pierre grinned, slowing his thrusts down and coming to a halt pushing himself as deep inside Lando as he could reach. The French boy placed Lando’s skinny legs at his sides and pushed his own legs forward so he sat on the mattress. Placing his hands under the McLaren driver’s back and head Pierre fell backwards and Lando pushed himself up to sit atop Pierre’s hard cock. Without a word Lando placed his feet on the bed crouching above Pierre’s cock and resting a hand behind him to balance he began to slide his arse up and down Pierre’s cock.

Pierre’s right arm stroked Lando’s leg, he moved his left arm behind his head revealing his bushy pit. Lando took a second to look down on the view below, before he threw his head back slamming into Pierre’s crotch. The view for the French boy was of the naked teenager sliding up and down his shaft, Lando’s smooth legs pulled him the length of Pierre’s cock, “Ride it sexy boy.” Pierre breathed, Lando smiled, [ _that’s it Lando, you’re hitting the spot_ ] he told himself. Lando’s 7.5 inches bounced freely as he dipped down on Pierre's dick, “ahhhh Pierre, I love your cock.” Lando groaned. He stopped using his legs and rotated his hips, Lando’s hard cock swung round and he rotated Pierre inside him. The French boy’s cock played with his prostate as the Brit’s hole danced around him, his bare cheeks pressed on Pierre’s meaty crotch and he slid back up Pierre’s shaft again.

Gripping Lando’s swinging cock, Pierre jerked the teenager as his thin legs worked him up and down the French boy’s pole again. Sticky precum clung to Pierre’s knuckle as his fist serviced the top half of Lando’s pole making sure to focus his strokes on the head. “Sexy fucking French boy.” Lando muttered as he bounced up and down Pierre’s cock even harder, Lando’s bare bum slapped hard into Pierre’s crotch. “Sexy fucking English boy.” Pierre grinned back, his big blue eyes watched the twink bottom satisfying himself with Pierre’s hard cock.

Lando took over wanking his cock, jerking fast as he crushed Pierre’s crotch, the youngster pleasured both himself and the French boy below him. Pierre was so horny, the naked teen’s tight slim frame slid down his cock like a glove. Both boys could feel their balls begin to move underneath them, “Pierre, your cock is so great I’m gonna cum.” “So am I, cum on my face.” Pierre whispered. Lando pulled off Pierre’s cock and shuffled forward as his balls began to jump inside his sack. Pierre whipped off his condom, throwing it aside and wanked himself intensely. He watched Lando’s face as the teenager’s cock erupted, the Englishman pointed his cock towards Pierre’s open mouth and his cream hurtled towards the French boy’s face. 4 thick shots of Lando’s jizz landed on Pierre’s tongue, his lips and his chin. Pierre groaned as his own cock pulsed in his hand before he also exploded, his legs kicked and rocked as he fired heavy pearls of hot cum up Lando’s back and across his arse cheeks as the post-orgasm teen rested on his stomach. Pierre’s kicking abated and the pair of them huffed, Lando rolled off Pierre’s chest and lay next to him on his front.

“Haha shit, I better clean you up.” Pierre laughed looking at Lando’s back, Lando giggled watching Pierre reach for the tissues. The French boy mopped up Lando’s smooth skin and lay back down next to him. “You’ve done that before haven’t you?” Pierre smiled at Lando, “dunno what you mean.” Lando smirked coyly, “bullshit. If you don’t tell the truth I will have to tickle you again.” Pierre’s eyes narrowed. “No fair, you can’t use that.” Lando whined. “Ok fine, but you have to keep it to yourself otherwise I will tickle you...or something.” “of course.” Pierre promised, “me and George messed about when we raced in juniors.” Lando explained. “Hottt, I’m impressed.” Pierre grinned and Lando smiled with him. “If you guys do it again, you should hit me up.’ Pierre winked and Lando burst in laughter, “you’re on Frenchy.” They rested, Pierre’s arm across Lando’s back, “Pierre, even though you got dropped to Torro Rosso, I’m glad you’re still on the grid, you’re a good guy.” Lando smiled, Pierre chuckled, “ha, thank you baby boy and I’m glad you’re here too, I’m sure you will do well.” Pierre leaned over to kiss the youngster.

Lando pushed himself up off the bunk and sat up, “guess I better head back then.” he smiled searching for his clothes and pulling them on. Pierre also threw on his jeans and a shirt to see Lando out, he sat and watched the Brit straightening himself up. Lando checked he had all his things and turned to Pierre, the Frenchman was up in a flash and right up behind the McLaren driver. “See you in Singapore.” Lando beamed, “I look forward to it.” Pierre grinned back and pulled Lando in for a hug, they held each other close inhaling each other’s scent one last time before having one more kiss. They broke and Pierre saw him out closing the door behind him.

Lando crept through the dark paddock back to the McLaren motorhome, [ _what a night_ ] he giggled to himself. Images of the night raced through his mind as he clambered into his compartment. Lando dropped his things and got changed into some comfy McLaren brand loungewear. The teenager checked his phone, _[“Thank you for caring sexy British boy. Sleep well. Pierre xxx.”]_ Lando’s face broke into a wide smile, _[“Right back at you, glad to make your 11th place worthwhile ;). Take care <3 Lando xox.”]_ Lando jumped into the bed and lay his head down to sleep.

**END**

Thank you for reading, I really hope you enjoy the story. If you have any thoughts, comments or suggestions about this story or any other scenarios drop me a line on pcwtosh@gmail.com. 

AND if you would like to contribute to my Amazon account drop me a line. 

If you liked this story have a look at some of these:

After party at the OSCARs - featuring Cole Sprouse & Tom Holland

The Diving Squad - featuring Matty Lee, Tom Daley & Jack Laugher

England Cricket Boys - featuring Joe Root & Sam Curran

F1 World - featuring Charles Leclerc & Max Verstappen

Gymnastics Fantastics - featuring Max Whitlock & Rhys McClenaghan

On Ice - featuring Mitch Marner & Brendan Gallagher

Scrum Down - featuring Owen Farrell & Romain Ntamack

Swim Team - featuring Adam Peaty & Duncan Scott

AND

Premier League Football series:

Chelsea Training - featuring Mason Mount & Kepa Arrizabalaga

Winter in Portsmouth - featuring Mason Mount & James Ward-Prowse

Welsh Cherries - featuring Harry Wilson & David Brooks

King Power - featuring Harvey Barnes & Demarai Gray

Loving Gunners - featuring Hector Bellerin & Kieran Tierney

Championship Football:

Lilywhite hoops - featuring Tom Carroll & Jack Clarke


End file.
